Administration Core - Project Summary/Abstract Dr. Reuben Shaw, PhD, serves as Director of the Salk Institute Cancer Center. He assumed this position in December 2016 after serving as Deputy Director for two years under Dr. Tony Hunter, PhD, who was Director 2008?2016. As Director, Reuben Shaw is responsible for all aspects of the Cancer Center, including faculty recruitment and membership, research program goals and planning, and support of Shared Resources. The Deputy Director, Geoff Wahl, the Associate Deputy Director, Jan Karlseder, and two Associate Directors, Suzanne Simon (Associate Director of Administration) and Tony Hunter (Associate Director of Shared Resources) support the Director in his role. The Associate Director of Administration, Suzanne Simon, serves as the Administrator of the Salk Institute Cancer Center and the associated NCI Cancer Center Support Grant. This position is responsible for administrative leadership and management of all Cancer Center activities, leads the Administrative Core Team and coordinates with all Salk Institute Administrative departments and plays a key leadership role in grant submissions, compliance, and reporting. This position coordinates with the External Advisory Committee and the Cancer Center Executive Committee. Along with the Associate Director of Shared Resources, Tony Hunter, the Administrator oversees the Shared Resources. Tony Hunter provides scientific support with the goal of maintaining a cancer-centric perspective for growth and development of the Cancer Center supported Shared Resource Cores.